Part of the Furniture
by Hongkongphooey
Summary: Mini fic. After a series of disappointing events in her life, Bella Swan is stuck in a rut. She tries to blend in as part of the furniture but will a mysterious stranger brighten up her Saturday? B/E OOC AH Set in England. Rated M for Language/Lemons **VERY INFREQUENT UPDATES**
1. Part of the Furniture

_**This is the oneshot I wrote for Fandom for Preemies. I hope you like it. More info below...**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again._

_This storyline is still mine though, so please no stealing or fiddling with it without my permission_

**Part of the Furniture**

It was just another Saturday. Or so I thought as I sat looking out of the window, watching the relentless drizzle. I knew it was likely to be a quiet day. Not many people would brave the weather. Not that we had many customers anyway. At least I could stay out of sight here. I didn't have to brave the shop itself unless mum needed me. I hated dealing with people.

This was my new source of employment, working for my parents at Swan's. Well, if you could call it a job. I didn't exactly draw much of a wage but it was enough for me to keep afloat. Just about. Mum and dad had owned the store for a few years. They bought it after my father was forced to take early retirement from the Police when he suffered a heart attack. He got enough of a pay-off to be able to live comfortably, but dad being dad refused to sit at home watching television and threw himself into something new.

My parents had never been ones for luxury holidays, so they decided to have a try at running their own business. I thought this was a crazy idea at the time, but once my mother got an idea in her head there was just no stopping her. She gave up her part time teaching job and the antique store became her new passion.

For a while, the business was a roaring success. This surprised me. Being tucked down a quiet back street in Gloucester, there really wasn't that much passing trade. I guess word of mouth really did exist. All of my mum's friends rushed in to do business, then again most of them were all rich divorcees or married to workaholics so they had time on their hands and endless pots of money to waste, I mean spend.

Things had been a little quiet recently, mainly due to the economy. All businesses seemed to have been feeling the pinch. This was only the third Saturday I was here but things seemed slow. Thank goodness I had been able to stay out of the main shop floor itself. I never have been one for being in the limelight and I would certainly fail at selling anyone anything. So I got to stay in the background and try to put my business degree to good use.

My mother spent her time prowling the shop itself, launching herself onto any customers brave enough to venture in. Yep, they got the endless Renee Swan hard sell. My Dad? He liked to hide away out the back like I did; that is probably where I got it from. He much preferred to be off fishing or propping up the bar with his cronies than working in the shop."

Things weren't always like this. I left college with good qualifications and had the world at my feet so to speak. Then I made a mistake as old as the hills, I put my faith in a man. I knew working for my boyfriend's business was a bad idea. I desperately wanted to start out with a proper career working for an established company but he was so persuasive. And it was so easy. Until it fell apart and I ended up out of a job and without a place to live at the age of twenty-eight.

At least I didn't have to face the ultimate horror of moving back home with my parents. I managed to blag a room in a friend's shared flat. After weeks of traipsing around the various employment agencies there was no joy. When one of my parents' staff suddenly quit I jumped at the chance to work, even if it was here. I was fairly familiar with the business since they set it up so it wasn't all totally foreign to me. It was nice to spend some time with my parents, as until recently it just hadn't been possible. I had been so wrapped up in my life with Jacob and supporting his garage business that I had little time for much else.

The past few weeks hadn't been too bad. A little monotonous, maybe, but bearable. This was obviously going to be one of those days that just crawled by. I had finished sorting my batch of invoices and decided to go in search of something to do. I popped my head out front for a moment. The shop was empty so I ventured further in.

"Bella...just the person I wanted," Mum cried out cheerfully.

She seemed very pleased to see me. Maybe she just needed some company? The shop was quiet after all.

"Oh..." I enquired as I took a look around.

The shop seemed adequately stocked with the usual stuff. Mostly heavy antique pieces.

Not my cup of tea at all and to be honest, they added to the gloom of the dark surroundings. Honestly I was amazed anyone felt the urge to come in here. Anything I owned was functional, chosen explicitly for that purpose, usually from IKEA.

"Yes, now I hate to do this to you because I know you don't like it but I need to pop out...can you mind the shop for a while?"

Oh crap. This was just what I had dreaded. I really was hopeless at this kind of thing, but I supposed...how hard could it really be?

"Okay mum...just this once." I gave her a rueful smile. At least it would break the tedium.

"Oh thank goodness!" She exclaimed. She started talking at a mile a minute about how she needed to dash out as she had forgotten some ingredient for some recipe she was itching to try out. That was unlikely to end well. Thank goodness I was eating elsewhere tonight. In a whirlwind of activity that was purely Renee, she grabbed her coat and was out of the door in seconds.

I paced anxiously, glancing towards the door. The rain was still continuing its relentless steady patter outside. A few people trudged by, huddled in coats and under umbrellas. None of them paused to look in the window. They were more concerned with getting to where they needed to be so they could be dry. The most popular destination seemed to be the coffee shop down the street.

The shop was located opposite a rank of different Estate Agencies. I found it funny how they always seemed to flock together. You would think they would worry about the competition. I tore myself away from the window before I was spotted by any of their employees. Since I started helping here one of the agents keeps dropping in to see me. Urgh. James, I think his name was. He was a total wanker complete with ponytail. I always claimed urgent business in the back of the shop to escape him. Luckily Mum took pity on me.

I hoped this would be easy. If any customers ventured in, I could hover, as long as they didn't ask any awkward questions. I had even mastered mum's crash course in how to work the cash register. I needed to stop pacing though, as I was beginning to wear a trail in the carpet.

Five minutes went by. So far so good.

Ten minutes went by. This was getting easier all the time.

Fifteen minutes went by. I could do this. Mum would surely be back soon and I could escape again.

Twenty minutes had passed. I was standing with my back to the door, surveying an antique chest of drawers when the door opened and the bell pinged. I waited for mum's voice to call out to me but there was just silence.

Oh bugger. I decided I had better try to look busy so I darted behind the counter and started sorting through some paperwork, looking down at the work surface in front of me.

There was a shuffling of feet...then a nervous cough...then a hesitant voice spoke.

"Um...hello?"

Crap! It was a customer.

I glanced up nervously. There was a man standing in the doorway. He looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Hi there," I called out, in what I hoped was a welcoming tone. "Can I help you?"

"Well...ummm" he mumbled, still finding the carpet fascinating. The poor chap looked uncomfortable, so I meandered over to his side to help him feel more at ease.

Now I was closer to him I could get a good look. Phew. He was obviously not one of the obnoxious Estate Agents from over the road; there was no overpowering stench of cologne and not a shiny suit or loud tie in sight. This guy was dressed casually in worn jeans and a nondescript black tee shirt. He didn't seem to be wearing a coat and his clothes were clinging damply to him. I couldn't see his face as he didn't seem to want to look up at me but I couldn't miss the shock of messy hair atop his head. It was an odd colour, not ginger but not brown either. I couldn't quite put a label on it. He was tall too, although he seemed slightly stooped with his gawky, awkward posture.

"Can I help?" I repeated, speaking softly now I was closer to him. He seemed so ill at ease and I didn't want to spook the guy any further.

How bizarre was this? I managed to find someone just as socially awkward as me?

Then he looked up at me.

Wow.

Time seemed to stand still as I locked eyes with one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen. His features were sharp, with a chiselled jaw you could almost cut glass with. He was pale, possibly even paler than me, which was a first. Oh and his eyes. I had never seen eyes like these. They were the brightest shade of green and so intense. I could just get lost in them. In fact I was lost in them and failed to notice that they were staring right back at me, just as intensely.

My brain finally acknowledged this and I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. I looked away hastily. I shook my head slightly to clear the fog that had filled it and took a deep breath.

Mr. Mystery seemed to shake himself out of his funk and cleared his throat.

"Hi..umm...Miss. I'm here to collect some furniture for a Mrs. Cullen?"

Mrs. ? Oh great. Mrs. _That was just my luck. A good looking guy like this would be bound to be taken. Oh wait a minute. He's talking again._

He had produced a damp crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket.

"I have the order sheet here. My mother said it should be ready today, but I could always come back another time if it's not convenient."

Aha. His mother! _Hold on a minute, why on earth was I so interested in this godlike creature's marital status? I had only been single a month; what was wrong with me? _

I took a deep breath and tried to act as though I knew what I was doing here.

"Let me just check for you," I replied and headed back to the counter.

I searched for any notes that Mum might have left. It was worth a try, but she was so flighty she might not have written it down at all. This was just the sort of thing that happened to me.

A gorgeous man in the vicinity and I got to look like a bumbling fool.

However, Lady Luck had decided to pay me a visit today. There was a clear note, well as clear as it could be with my mother's handwriting.

_**Cullen collection today, items in back room.**_

"Yes, this seems to all be in order. Let me just go and get it for you."

I reached for his collection docket intending to head out to the stockroom and get the stuff. Hopefully it wouldn't be too heavy. Then I read it. Damn. A collection of small tables. How was I supposed to get this out of here myself? Sods law that Dad wasn't around.

"I...I...I could help," stammered Mr. Mystery. Of course he could, that was probably why his mother sent him.

"Ok, follow me," I called over my shoulder as I led the way to our stockroom.

_Oh please please let me not drop anything, trip or generally make an arse out of myself?_

I opened the door and led him through the narrow corridor to the room at the back where we kept the stock. Mr. Mystery followed me closely, but not close enough to be creepy. I glanced across the room and spotted the items in question. Luckily Mum had labelled them with another collection docket as I would have had no chance of picking one type of table from another. That was the good thing. The bad one was they were on the opposite side of the room and a delicate and downright awkward dodge fest was required to negotiate our way over to them.

I sighed and started weaving my way across the crowded floor. So far it was all going so well. I could hear his cautious footsteps behind me. The rain outside seemed to have increased to monsoon levels; I could hear the relentless drumming of it on the flat roof. I was about halfway to my destination when suddenly there was a flicker, and we were plunged into darkness.

Oh shit. A power cut. _Why now? And why in a room that was packed full of furniture and had no windows?_

I tried to calm my breathing. Hopefully it was just a flicker and the power would be back in seconds. It wasn't. Panic was just starting to take hold when I heard a quiet voice behind me.

"Miss, are you okay?"

Mr. Mystery. In my fear of the dark I had forgotten all about him. _Great, something else to worry about._

I blinked furiously, trying to make out the larger furniture shapes at least. My eyes were slowly becoming accustomed to the darkness and there was a faint glow coming from the emergency exit lighting.

"I think it's a power cut," I blurted out. _Great one Bella. State the obvious why don't you?_

There was a quiet chuckle behind me.

"You think?" he remarked. Oh great. Mr. Mystery was also Mr. Smug Bastard.

I tried to turn and face him, but instead ended up stumbling and bumping my hip hard in the process.

"Careful!" he called out. "Don't try to move, you'll hurt yourself."

_Um yeah, too late for that one_. I cursed under my breath as my hip really started to smart. Time to be brave. I was not going to cry. I looked down at my feet and tried to compose

myself.

"Hey..." There was a sudden movement behind me and then he was by my side, taking my hand.

Hmm that wasn't fair, he managed that so easily and without injury.

"Are you okay?" His voice had lost the smart arse edge replaced by concern. He was standing very very close to me; I could feel his warm breath against my ear. In an instant my skin broke out in goose bumps and I felt my nipples harden against my bra . Thank goodness it was dark. This was plain ridiculous. How on earth could just a voice have that kind of effect on me?

He had hold of my hand still and he squeezed, gently.

"Are you okay?" he repeated. He was still incredibly close, this time I'm sure I felt his lips brush against my skin. I was unable to stop the faint shudder that ran through me.

It had been so long since anyone touched me like this. Although Jake and I only broke up a month ago, we hadn't been intimate in a very long time. I thought it was just because he was tired from working so hard and we had just become comfortable with each other. Little was I to know that was not all it was. I came home early one afternoon when he was supposed to be out picking up a car only to find him having sex with another girl in our bed.

The shock and hurt still hadn't faded, even though the spark had been missing from our relationship for a very long time. Maybe this was why I was reacting the way I was now. I was just horny and going through a dry spell. That was all.

I had to get a grip on myself. This guy probably already thought I was a bumbling fool; the last thing I needed was for him to discover the effect he was having on me right now.

I just had to calm the hell down, and quickly.

"I'm okay," I tried to sound calm to reassure him, but it came out all squeaky. Of course he saw straight through me.

"Hey, don't worry," he murmured in my ear. "I'll look after you."

Oh hell. That voice and those words just about did me in. I all but melted into his arms. He slipped an arm around my waist and gently drew me to him. I turned, slowly, trying to be careful, but of course tripped over my own feet and fell right into him. He caught me easily, both arms wrapping around me now.

I could feel my cheeks burning with mortification. I didn't dare look up at him. This was so humiliating. I literally threw myself at him.

"See..." he purred softly. "I've got you. It's okay."

I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs. I could feel him. I could feel every line of his firm body as he was holding me tight. He pulled me closer still and I leaned into his chest. _Hang on a minute, what was that I could feel?_ Something hard was pressing into me. Probably his mobile phone or something or...?

No way!

_Was he as affected as I was?_ Surely not. What was it about the dark that brought out these feelings? I had been on the verge of a panic attack just now. Not anymore. Now another emotion was surging strongly through me.

Lust.

That was what it was. Good old-fashioned lust. I was pressed up close and personal against a gorgeous specimen of a man and we were in the dark, no one else around... _Did I dare?_

No of course I didn't. I was far too chicken. _Wasn't I?_

Breathing deeply I slowly raised my eyes up off the floor and in the general vicinity of his face. The darkness was gradually becoming a little clearer as my eyes grew accustomed.

He was looking at me.

He was gazing at me. And he wasn't making any attempt to get away. Then one of his hands left my waist and gently gripped my chin. His thumb slowly stroked my cheek and he tilted my jaw upward with gentle pressure.

_What was he doing?_

Oh my God.

_He was going to kiss me?_

I waited for the lights to flick back on, for the spell to be broken, for him to laugh at the very idea.

None of these things happened.

Instead, soft warm lips pressed to mine. Soft warm lips that tasted faintly of mint. Hands were twining in my hair and lips were moving firmly against mine. I sighed gently. I hadn't been kissed like this in a very long time, if ever. I relaxed further into the kiss, reaching up to lose my fingers in the silky softness that was the hair at the nape of his neck. It felt so good. I couldn't let go.

So I went for it. I threw myself into the kiss with abandon. Forgot where we were. Forgot we could be interrupted at any moment and forgot that I had absolutely no idea what his first name was.

He didn't seem to mind. His warm tongue swept along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Of course I couldn't refuse him. My lips parted and his tongue slid over mine. I couldn't help myself, I moaned into his mouth. This seemed to spur him into action. His hands slid down my back and cupped my bum, squeezing hard.

He groaned, loudly. Then I felt him press into me even harder. Oh my goodness. That wasn't a mobile phone. He was very, very pleased to meet me.

The kisses grew hungrier, more sloppy. Clashing teeth and tongues and panting breaths. Warm hands burrowed under my top against my bare skin. Warm hands inched higher and cupped my breasts. Warm thumbs brushed against my erect nipples.

I moaned again. And again. Warm wet lips trailed down my neck, licking and sucking and gently biting. Thank heavens he was supporting me as my legs had turned to jelly. My own hands were burrowing under his shirt, feeling his hard, firm flesh. He groaned loudly when I did this.

He felt so good. I was caught on a tidal wave of lust. I couldn't stop myself if I tried. Then he was moving. He somehow managed to sweep me up in his arms and move us to the edge of the room, near the door. At least we had some space here and I didn't fear injury. He didn't set me down though. He pushed me hard against the wall. I gripped him tightly with my legs. I wanted to get closer, needed him closer.

Finally he set me on my feet. He moved lower, his hands lifting my shirt higher. I felt his lips on my bare skin. His mouth moved higher still, hands moving my bra out of the way and suddenly there was a hot wet mouth on my nipple. Sucking, licking like his life depended on it. As for me, I was moaning like a porno queen. It just felt so good. I ran my fingers through his hair, stroking gently.

_Where was this going to go?_ Realistically were we going to get it on out here amongst the dust and spiders?

We couldn't...surely?

His lips moved back up to mine. We were kissing again, hard and insistent. Tongues stroking each other. His hands moved back to my chest, stroking, kneading. I couldn't get enough of him.

Three things happened.

First the lights came back on. We broke the kiss, blinking at each other in shock.

Second, there was a voice. My mother's voice.

"Bella...Bella...where are you?" We broke apart further, still slightly dazed.

Her footsteps headed this way. I frantically righted my clothing. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. I couldn't help but notice he still had a very obvious bulge at the front of his jeans.

If I wasn't blushing before, I definitely was now.

Third, the door burst open.

"There you are!" Mum exclaimed. "I was wondering where you had got to. And you are?"

Her beady eyes locked on Mr. Mystery.

"I was just sorting out the Cullen collection," I mumbled, my cheeks feeling like they were going to burst into flames.

"Ah, yes, I remember now." Mum was all smiles when she realised I was here with a customer, not some random guy off the street.

She took charge. Between the three of us the furniture was carried back to the front of the shop and the paperwork was signed. I stood back, blending into the background once again.

I tried to forget what had happened but it kept replaying in my head like a porno on loop.

Once back in the shop, Mr. Mystery was back to his nervous mumbling self. No sign of the confident passionate guy I oh-so-nearly got it on with in the back room.

I almost wanted to cry. The hottest clinch I had ever had and now it was over and he was leaving.

I had to do something, had to speak up. Shy Bella was back and all she let me do was murmur a quiet "thank you" and "goodbye" as he departed to carry the stuff to his shiny silver car parked outside the shop. I hoped and hoped he would say something or change his mind and dash back to talk to me at the last minute. You know, just like they do in the movies?

Of course this was my dreary life so none of that happened.

I slumped back down behind the counter, despondent. That was that then. At least I had a pretty fantastic memory for the next time I was horny in my lonely bed.

Later on as I was filing the paperwork, I noticed something odd. On the back was a scrawled note.

On closer inspection, it wasn't a scrawl, but gorgeous, elaborate handwriting. And it said...

_**If you want to get caught in the dark again, call me anytime.**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

There was a number underneath. I took it. It was now or never. I could take a leap and maybe change my life for the better, or I could go back to being part of the furniture.

I took a chance...and dialled.

**A/N**

**Huge thanks to EMCxo and JAustenlover for their sterling work in making this presentable and to my pre readers for reassuring me it wasn't total rubbish.**

**So what did you think? Did you like Shyward? Or Notsoshyinthedarkward?**

**I am considering extending this story in the New Year, if there is enough interest so I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**FMLW readers Chapter 18 is well under way – I hope to bring it to you this side of Christmas – stay tuned.**

**Laters taters**

**HKP**


	2. Out of the Ordinary

_**Hello Again. Here's EPOV of Chapter One, previously written for Fans Against Domestic Violence who kindly gave me permission to post. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again._

_This storyline is still mine though, so please no stealing or fiddling with it without my permission_

**EPOV**

It was just another Saturday. Or so I thought.

Saturdays for me tended to be quiet. I sometimes did some work at home, caught up on chores or went to the gym. If none of my friends were around, I mooched around my apartment killing time. Today was one of those days. Well, at least it started out that way.

My mother had talked me into running one of her errands. I had been caught off guard when she phoned and I couldn't think of a suitable excuse. And she had been so persistent. For some reason she was desperate for me to pick up some furniture for her. Apparently, it couldn't wait.

My mother was always encouraging me to get out more. I knew what she was getting at. She wanted me to meet a "nice young lady" and settle down. What she didn't realise was that I wanted that too. Desperately. At the ripe old age of twenty seven I was so tired of being alone. Most of my friends were all starting to settle down. I wanted someone to spend time with, have fun with. I was sick of my own company; that was a certainty.

It was so hard to find that right someone. To be honest, trawling the clubs and bars on a Saturday night just wasn't for me. I worked for myself so there was no chance of meeting anyone that way either.

When I did venture out it was such a minefield. I thought I was okay to look at, but when I went out the women were well, to be honest, a nuisance. They would flock around me, all hair flicks and batting eyelashes. I didn't understand it and to be honest it left me cold. It didn't help that when they approached me I got all flustered and would turn into a tongue tied bumbling fool. I got so self-conscious and nervous. You would think this would put them off, but oh no, some of them seemed to become even more persistent. I guessed they found my shyness endearing.

Was it that hard to find someone I could actually have a conversation with, who would make me laugh? Not fawn over everything I said with silly giggles and inappropriate touches? Maybe she was out there somewhere.

My last relationship was, well to be honest, a nightmare. I met Tanya when I was at college. She was one of the few girls on the computer programming course with me. And boy was she persistent. She made a bee line for me from our first lecture together. It seemed everywhere I went there she was. Soon we were dating. Then she was trying to take over my life, my friends, pushing us to move in together. I got out as soon as I could. It was one ugly breakup that was for sure. I had been single ever since.

Anyway, as I had nothing better to do on a Saturday, here I was collecting my mother's order from some furniture place she had been raving about. Apparently the owner was a really nice lady. Probably some middle aged woman. At least she wouldn't make a pass at me. Well hopefully.

Luckily it was easy enough to find. I didn't know this part of town all that well but once I turned into the particular street I realised I had been here before. It was estate agent capital, a whole rank of them on one side of the road. I vaguely remembered trawling them when I was looking for somewhere to live. There was only one furniture shop around so it had to be the one. I parked easily. It was fairly quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Not many people around. I noticed one of the staff in the estate agents across the road seemed to be staring out of the window; I looked around but couldn't see what might have caught his interest.

I squinted into the rain – it didn't look like it would be stopping anytime soon. I hadn't grabbed a coat before leaving my apartment. Better get on with it. I ducked my head and ran from the car park to the shop.

I pushed the door open and walked in, hoping not to drip water on the carpet. I glanced across at the counter. There was a youngish woman hovering there. Oh no. I was hoping it would be the owner, I thought her name was Renee or something, but this girl looked far too young to be a business owner. She was dressed casually in jeans and shirt and also looked quite uncomfortable, like she wished to be anywhere but here.

Come to think of it she looked familiar from somewhere. I studied her a little more closely.. She was beautiful with a slight build and long dark hair. Not the sort of person you would expect in a back street furniture shop at all. She didn't make eye contact with me; instead she stayed staring down at the counter, hair hanging over her lovely face.

I felt awkward standing there, dripping water on the floor. _Don't make an idiot of yourself in front of the pretty girl, Edward._

"Um...hello?"

_Hmm. Great opening_. I mentally kicked myself, I looked like a loser already. Feeling my cheeks warm, I shifted awkwardly, and cast my eyes back down nervously. My feet were still rooted to the ground in the doorway.

"Hi there," she called out. She sounded a little nervous. "Can I help you?"

"Well...ummm" I mumbled, my eyes still fixed on the carpet. I heard footsteps. She was coming over. _Get yourself together Edward._

I could feel her eyes on me. A cold sweat started to form on my back, already increasing my discomfort as my rain-dampened clothes clung to me.

"Can I help?" she repeated, speaking more softly this time. She was trying to be nice to me, but I could hear a slight strain in her voice. Maybe she was nervous too? Whoever she was.

I took a deep breath and looked up. Then I saw her. Really saw her.

_Wow._

Everything seemed stop as my eyes met warm brown. She was even more beautiful close up. She had deep brown eyes and a shy smile. When she started blushing under my gaze, I couldn't help but stare at her. Yes, outright stare.

Then she looked away. Damn. She probably thought I was some sort of weirdo. I needed to get myself together fast before I messed this up.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. _Come on Edward. You can do this._

"Hi..umm...Miss. I'm here to collect some furniture for a Mrs. Cullen?"

Her face seemed to fall slightly. _Hmm I wondered why that was._

I rummaged in my pocket for Mum's paperwork. Thank heavens I had remembered it. I pulled it out and produced it shakily; it was more than a little damp from the rain.

"I have the order sheet here. My mother said it should be ready today, but I could always come back another time if it's not convenient."

Her expression lifted slightly, almost as if she was relieved about something. Again, a mystery. She retrieved the damp paper from my grasp, unfurled it and read it over. I just hoped it was still legible.

"Let me just check for you," she announced and scuttled away back to the counter where she started flipping through the papers nervously. Maybe she was new?

She seemed to find what she was looking for eventually and looked up, still seeming slightly flustered.

"Yes, this seems to all be in order. Let me just go and get it for you."

Hang on there a minute. _Go and get it?_ This was furniture. Surely she couldn't lift it all herself. I needed to offer my help; my father always insisted I behave like a gentleman after all. I hoped she wasn't one of these modern women who would throw a fit if I insinuated she couldn't accomplish the task herself.

"I...I...I could help," I stammered, steeling myself for rejection.

But all was calm. She simply headed off towards the back door.

"Ok, follow me," she called over her shoulder. I followed along eagerly, not wanting to be in the way but staying as close to her as I could. She opened the door and led me down a narrow corridor and into the stockroom.

I blinked my eyes trying to adjust to the gloom. The solitary lighting tube in here didn't exactly do the best of jobs. Mum had said something about tables – I could see some grouped together but they were on the other side of the room. The girl started weaving her way precariously between the stock. I felt this sudden urge to keep her safe.

I followed her slowly and carefully, not getting too close but ready to step in if she needed me. We were about halfway across the room when the feeble lighting flickered, then went out altogether.

_Bloody hell! _

I could hear her breathing, rapidly. I feared she was starting to panic.

"Miss, are you okay?"

I blinked several times. Luckily my eyes adjusted to the dark fairly quickly. And the emergency lighting had kicked in so there was a faint glow. I could see her just a few feet from me. She seemed to be visibly trembling. I felt this urge to reach out and calm her. I shook my head slightly. I wasn't sure what was happening here.

"I think it's a power cut."

I instantly wanted to tease her about stating the obvious, but I could hear the nervous tremor in her voice.

I couldn't resist a little chuckle though.

"You think?" The words were out before I could stop them. Since when did I turn from stuttering awkward fool to Mr. Arrogant Arsehole? I wanted to kick myself.

I had also managed to startle her. She turned and moved towards me, tripping and stumbling. _Great._ What had I done?

"Careful!" I called out. I had to make this right. "Don't try to move, you'll hurt yourself."

Too late. I heard her curse under her breath. She had already hurt herself.

"Hey..." I moved to her side as quickly and carefully as I could and took her hand in mine, wanting to make it better. I was becoming more drawn to her by the moment.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, trying to keep the worry from my voice.

We were close now. Extremely close. I felt her gasp slightly. I squeezed her hand. I hoped I wasn't making her nervous.

"Are you okay?" I repeated. We were closer than I thought and as I spoke my lips brushed against her skin. I tensed, fearing a rejection. I was sure I felt her shudder slightly; I hoped it wasn't in revulsion.

"I'm okay," she squeaked nervously, sounding anything but okay. I found myself wanting to comfort her.

"Hey, don't worry," I murmured in her ear. "I'll look after you."

I slipped an arm around her waist and gently drew her to me. She stumbled into my arms awkwardly. I caught her easily and wrapped my arms around her, but her eyes were still down and she wouldn't look at me.

"See..." I murmured huskily. "I've got you. It's okay."

God her heart was racing. I hoped it was in a good way as I pulled her closer, melting her soft body into mine. Then my inner pervert took over. Dark room. Soft, warm girl smelling delicious. _Oh no._ Cue embarrassing erection.

I was in a predicament here. I was going to get a knee in the groin and soon as there was no way she wouldn't feel what was going on in my jeans. Things were getting very snug down there. I tensed nervously.

Slowly, her head lifted and those beautiful eyes locked with mine. She didn't look scared. Or horrified or revolted. She looked like...

She wanted me. She wanted this.

I had seen that look before. Eyes all dilated and wide. She bit her lip and I just couldn't help myself. It was as if I was possessed. My hands were moving towards her face and I just couldn't stop them.

I reached up and gently took a hold of her chin, ever so slowly tilting her head upwards towards mine.

_What was I doing?_

_I wanted to kiss her. Seize the moment and all that._

I waited for the lights to come back on or someone to burst through the door. It would be just my luck after all.

I pressed my lips to her soft sweet ones. Rational thought then flew out of my head as things escalated. Her lips parted and let mine explore further. I reached my hands into her hair, anchoring her to me as my lips moved firmly with hers. This was more than just a sweet kiss. I was drowning. I couldn't help myself and couldn't get enough. When I felt her delicate fingers reach up and caress my neck I was well and truly lost.

She kissed me back wildly, her lips answering every question mine asked and then some. She wanted more. I needed more. I traced her lips with my tongue and they parted eagerly. I slid my tongue into her mouth and started to explore. Never mind explore I wanted to devour her. She tasted so sweet I just couldn't get enough. My wandering hands roamed down her body to squeeze her gorgeous arse. Of course this pushed her into me even more.

I groaned, loudly. I couldn't help myself and bucked my hips into her. Now there was no doubt about what was going on down below. I was aching and straining at my jeans.

Our kisses grew more frantic. Lips and tongues and teeth clashing. Panting. My hands wandered under her clothes and cupped her breasts. They were perfect. I felt her hard nipples and teased them with my thumbs.

She moaned. Yes, she wanted this. My lips left hers and travelled down her neck, nipping and sucking at the soft skin. I felt her grow bolder, her hands exploring under my shirt. I couldn't help but groan loud at her delicate touch. God it felt good to be touched.

I needed more. So much more. We were in such a cramped space. I lifted her and went to turn us so we could lean against something. When her legs wrapped around me, I started to pant with lust. I had planned just to move her safely, but I now didn't want to put her down. Images of taking her like this against the wall were in my head. I tried to push them back. _Not yet. Not here. You're not an animal, Edward._

I gently stood her back down on her feet before I lost control altogether.

I still felt this powerful, magnetic urge to touch her. I gazed at her, eyes hazy with lust. God she was a picture - chest heaving, eyes hungry.

I reached down and lifted her shirt. I had to have more. My lips attacked her soft creamy flesh kissing a trail to her breasts. My eager hands didn't fumble for once and I pushed her bra out of the way and took her breast into my mouth. I sucked hard, flicking my tongue at her hard nipple. She wasn't just panting, she was moaning loud as well. Thank goodness no one else was around. I felt her fingers pull at my hair. It felt good. Damn, it felt good.

_Oh God she was making me crazy. What the hell had got into me?_

I moved my lips back to hers eagerly, needing to kiss her lovely lips again. It was like a drug. My hands refused to behave though, groping and kneading her like a madman.

I needed to get a grip on myself before I ended up doing exactly what I wanted, yanking her jeans down and taking her against the wall. I could not allow that. Any minute now we could be interrupted or she could come to her senses and push me away. But if she wanted me I couldn't refuse...could I? This was an express train careering rapidly out of control. I just hoped to hell it didn't crash.

Abruptly the spell was broken.

There was a flicker and the lights came back on. We broke the kiss, blinking at each other in shock. Then I heard a voice. A strange woman's voice. _Oh bloody hell!_

"Bella...Bella...where are you?" We broke apart further, still slightly dazed.

Bella? Mystery girl's name was Bella.

How appropriate. She really was beautiful.

The woman's footsteps headed this way. _Damn damn damn._ Now I had a very awkward predicament in my jeans. I ran my fingers through my hair, desperately trying to will it away. Okay, so this girl didn't think I was a pervert, but whoever was heading this way might well do.

_Please go down. Please. Behave._

We both gaped at each other, laughing nervously as we tried to make ourselves not look like two people who had just been ravishing each other.

"There you are!" the woman exclaimed as she entered the stockroom. "I was wondering where you had got to. And you are?"

Her eyes locked upon me, looking me up and down intently.

"I was just sorting out the Cullen collection," Bella mumbled, her cheeks blushing like a tomato.

"Ah, yes, I remember now." The woman smiled at me when she realised who I was. I was a customer, not some random stockroom raiding pervert.

She took charge. Between the three of us the furniture was carried back to the front of the shop and the paperwork was signed.

Bella seemed to fade back into the background, our stolen moment all but forgotten. I couldn't help but sigh to myself sadly. It looked like that was all it was going to be. She was the first girl to capture my attention in goodness knows how long. This was just my luck. The most perfect kiss I had ever had was in the dark with a stranger.

I couldn't stop replaying it in my head, though I tried to keep a lid on it, not wanting to risk another embarrassing erection. That would be beyond awkward and would definitely land me in trouble.

The spell was well and truly broken. I couldn't revert to my nervous, mumbling self. I had to try and do something. I couldn't just walk away. I just couldn't.

Bella had turned back to her quiet, shy self. I had to take matters into my own hands. I scribbled a quick note on the paperwork desperately hoping it would be Bella who read it and not her mother. That really would be embarrassing, but I had to take a chance.

_**If you want to get caught in the dark again, call me anytime.**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

I wrote my number underneath. I lingered as long as I could, shooting her a couple of longing glances, hoping she would speak.

I couldn't stay any longer without it looking suspicious so I took my leave. I couldn't resist one last glance over my shoulder. Her mother caught my eye, and I swear she winked.

In the car I ran the scenario through my head on a loop. Please please please let her call me.

As soon as I got through back to my apartment, having delivered Mum's tables and escaped without too long of an ear bashing, I was walking through my bedroom stripping off my still damp and wrinkled clothes when I was stopped in my tracks.

My phone **was** ringing...

**A/N**

**Like it? Want to see more? Let me know.**

**Huge thanks to EMCxo and JAustenlover for their awesome beta skills.**

**Next update will be more FMLW I promise!**

**HKP**


	3. Taking the Plunge

**Hello again all. Here is some more of POTF that I originally wrote for the Fandoms for ME Fundraiser. Thank you to everyone who donated for this worthy cause.**

**Lets see what Shyward and Awkwardella got up to next...**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Taking the Plunge

**BPOV**

Of course, I never actually got to make that call. My mother came bustling back through the door singing to herself and I dropped the phone, startled, before it even had chance to connect.

Then she hovered over me like a hawk. She seemed intensely interested in what I thought of "the nice young man" from earlier. I squirmed under her scrutiny.

_If_ _only she knew what I thought._

I knew she would be keen and encouraging, but I needed to do this on my own if I was to succeed at all. She did drop several hints about how "hunky" he was and "if she was twenty years younger" and so on. It was beyond embarrassing. My only saving grace was the arrival of some customers in the shop which enabled me to make my exit.

I stomped off to the tiny kitchen to make coffee while I considered what to do next. If I was to stand any chance of privacy whilst calling Edward I would have to escape. But to where? I didn't fancy braving the coffee shop. More risk of being "joined" by James the Creep from across the road who seemed to have this uncanny knack of showing up there when I was getting coffee. It was as if he watched my every move. So what was I to do? Wait until I got home, hours later, or seize the moment? I could sit in my car and call him, but knowing my luck Mum would follow me out there too.

Nope the only place I wouldn't be disturbed was most likely the loo. I knew the longer I waited the more my bravery would diminish. It was time to take this bull by the horns. I glanced through the doorway, noticing that Mum was still busy with a customer, and stalked out the back door. The staff loo was housed in one of the outbuildings attached to the shop. It wasn't quite an outside toilet but not far from it.

I leant against the wall, took a deep breath and fished the piece of paper out of my jeans with a shaky hand. Thankfully it was still intact. I unfurled it slowly, re-reading the words as my heart rate picked up.

_Could I really do this?_

_**If you want to get caught in the dark again, call me any time.**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

Oh, I wanted to be right back there in the dark with him, tasting his soft, warm minty lips, feeling his hands all over me. I managed to wrestle myself from my erotic daydream and fished my phone from my pocket. The digits were still on the screen from my failed attempt earlier but I still clutched the paper in my hand, like a lucky talisman. I pressed the green symbol on my screen to make the call, hoping my hands would stop shaking as I was at risk of dropping the phone.

I hastily put the toilet seat down to make sure it didn't end up in there. Part of the shaking was nerves, part of it due to the cold. I inwardly scolded myself for not grabbing my jacket.

I had to pull myself from my reverie as I heard the ringing tone in my ear.

_What if he didn't answer?_

After the fifth ring I started to get a little anxious. I could always leave him a message but I would most probably end up sounding like a bumbling idiot. Of course there was the likelihood that if I did end up speaking to him I'd sound like that anyway.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by strange noises in my ear. As the call connected, there was a muffled, rustling sound and panting.

_Bloody hell! What on earth had I interrupted?_

I almost dropped the phone in horror as various scenarios raced through my head. My instinct to cut the call off and bolt flared.

Then he spoke...

"Um...hello?"

I swallowed the boulder sized lump in my throat and forced out a squeaky response.

"Hello...Edward?"

"Hi...um who is this?" He sounded rather curt and abrupt.

_Had he forgotten me already? _

I realised he had no idea who I was and I had just interrupted him in the act of...well goodness knew what.

_Time to take the plunge._

"Hi...it's Bella, from the furniture place." _The_ _one who nearly had sex with you in the storeroom._ I added silently, cringing.

"Oh..um...hi there Bella, how are you?" I thought I detected a hint of warmth in his voice but wasn't overly sure.

"I'm well, thank you. And yourself?" I enquired, politely.

"I'm good thanks," he replied.

Jeez this was like pulling teeth. There was a huge uncomfortable silence. One of us was going to have to say something. Just as I was contemplating talking about the weather, inspiration hit me.

"So was everything alright with your mother's stuff, the tables?"

"Yes, all was well thank you," he answered, politely.

_Well, that one died a death._

I was just wracking my brains for another conversation starter when he suddenly spoke. His voice was soft and he spoke rapidly but I could just about make out the words.

"So..um...Bella...would you...would you like to gettogetheragainsometime?"

_Oh thank goodness!_

I felt all my residual tension evaporate as my body slumped against the wall in relief. This was really happening.

Silence.

_Holy crap Bella – give the guy an answer!_

I managed to snap out of my trance and blurt out a quick "Yes" into the phone.

"Pardon me?" Edward inquired politely.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, I would love to," I finally managed to get my squeaky voice under control.

"You would?" He was still asking but I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I would." I was actually smiling into the phone like a fool. My cheeks were glowing.

I had a date. My mind was racing. _When was the last time I went on a proper date?_ Not in years.

"Bella?"

Edward was speaking again. _Wake up, Bella_, time to come back down to earth. I shook my head from side to side to clear my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Edward, could you repeat that?"

"Umm I know its short notice but I was wondering...would you be free later today, this evening? We could go for dinner or something."

_Hmm, well this was awkward_. It was time to admit to the fact I was a pathetic loser with no Saturday night plans other than a hot bath and a good book. Actually this was how I spent every Saturday night that I could remember if I was honest. So I could lie and claim I was busy, but I was way too old to start playing games. Dating was a minefield to me, something I was clueless about. It would be better if I was honest.

I swallowed hard.

"Actually, I am free this evening, Edward. I am working here until around six then I need to go home and shower and-"

I stopped myself abruptly. He didn't need to hear all the humdrum details. This was one of my issues, my rambling. Jake used to call it "wittering" and was forever castigating me over it.

I heard Edward's nervous chuckle.

"That's okay. Um...I can pick you up, if you let me know where. Or I could meet you somewhere?"

I mulled over the options. If he came to my place we ran the risk of him being scrutinized and interrogated by my eager housemates. Bad idea, poor Edward would be terrified. I shuddered inwardly at the concept. No, it would be best if I made my own way.

"How about you meet me at the shop, Edward? Then we can go from there?"

Edward agreed, and we decided upon eight o'clock. He then ended the call rather abruptly. Had I offended him wanting to meet here? I tried to squash down the idea he might be having regrets so early.

I stowed my phone back in my pocket and unlocked the door. It wasn't a moment too soon as my mother came barrelling down the corridor, an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"There you are, Bella. Here, mind the shop a minute – I'm bursting!"

I stepped aside to let her use the facilities, thankful to escape back to my hidey hole.

The rest of the afternoon dragged. The rain was persistent and its drip drip dripping on the window felt like Chinese water torture. I finished all the paperwork – even the filing was up to date - there was nothing left for me to do.

I glanced up at the clock. It was just after four. I didn't exactly have set hours here but I usually stayed to help close up the shop, being in no rush to go back to brooding in my rented room. Today I was anxious to be home. For starters I had to figure out what on earth I was going to wear. I tried to do a mental run through of my wardrobe contents. I knew I had at least one passable dress but wasn't entirely sure if it would be suitable.

I checked the time again. Maybe I could nip to the shops and pick up something? I detested clothes shopping at the best of times but surely I could survive a lightning dash?

I knew I needed to be careful though, if my mother got wind of this she would be insufferable. I felt the need to hug this little secret to myself for a little while. It was still so new.

The shop was quiet as I popped my head around the door, catching my mother's eye. She was tidying up the counter, well, shuffling around bits of paper. I wasn't entirely sure any actual tidying was taking place. My mother was such a fidgeter; she never could stand still.

"Come to keep me company?" She smiled warmly. She had been making tentative attempts to coax me out of my shell since the breakup; I knew she worried about me closing in on myself. Damn. She looked so hopeful there was no way I could really back out. There went my plans. I could insist on darting out, claiming an urgent errand or something but I shouldn't. We needed this time.

The next hour sped by and before I knew it we were closing up. The rain had thankfully eased a little, back to light drizzle. It was starting to get dark outside so I hastened to my car, eager to escape the cluster of estate agents leaving their offices across the road. It would be just my luck to run into James the Creep.

The traffic was heavy due to the exodus from the recently closed shops and as usual the number of cars on the road was multiplied by the rain. By the time I got home I was anxious and more than a little cranky. I was met with frantic scene. My flatmates were both heading out on dates and the flat was a swirl of last minute preparations. I barely had time for a hello before both girls were out the door. I just hoped there was enough hot water left for a shower.

To my immense relief there was. Wrapped in a towel, I trudged back to my bedroom to rifle through my meagre wardrobe. To my relief I managed to find my favourite and reasonably smart black jeans and a deep purple scoop necked tee shirt which wasn't too crumpled. D

Then there was the underwear dilemma. I didn't own much in the way of sexy lingerie. And this was a first date despite our little fumble earlier so did it really matter what I wore underneath? I settled for one of my few matching sets in plain black. It would have to do.

I shoved the remainder of my clothes back in the wardrobe. Now I knew what I was wearing I could relax for a few. I switched on my small television and lost myself in some crappy dating show. It was cringe worthy but excellent escapism to calm my mounting nerves. I settled back on my bed and got comfortable.

I awoke with a start. What the? _Oh hell._ My TV programme had finished and there was some sort of period drama on. I scrabbled around for my watch.

Seven forty. Oh bloody hell! Twenty minutes to get myself dressed and ready and the drive to the shop took at least ten minutes. I threw on my assembled outfit, dragged a brush through my hair which had dried all crinkly. Damn! Damn! Damn! Uttering curse words I pulled on my long black boots and dashed out the door, grabbing my wallet and keys on the way.

It was only as I pulled away in my car I realised I had forgotten my coat. Oh well. At least the rain had stopped. I parked at the back of the shop and glanced around for Edward. Hopefully he would be here soon as it was getting dark. I really didn't want to be hanging around here alone at night – maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I then realised what I had done.

I was here, alone, meeting a relative stranger and no one knew where I was or what I was doing. _Great one, Bella. Way to be reckless._ If Edward turned out to be an axe murderer someone would find my body. Eventually.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. At least if the evening was a total disaster I had my own transport to get home. I walked around toward the front of the shop, popped my head around the corner, and there he was. I nearly turned tail and ran.

He was leaning against the doorway, slightly hunched like before. I could make out a leather jacket on his tall frame. Yum. I swallowed nervously and stepped into sight. I could see him glancing up and down the street nervously. As his head turned and he spotted me, his tense features breaking into a warm smile.

"Hello..." he murmured, shyly, turning to face me.

I got a proper look at him. He seemed to stand taller, straighter than before. Illuminated by the street lamp he almost glowed. Was this godlike creature really here for me? I had never felt more inadequate in my wrinkled clothes and fuzzy hair, my cheeks flushed from rushing. I managed to get my breathing under control and squeak out a brief greeting.

"Hi."

I managed to hold Edward's gaze, although I felt like squirming as he scrutinised me. Maybe he hadn't realised my scruffy appearance earlier was the way I always looked. I could only hope he wasn't too disappointed.

There was an awkward pause. Was this the moment where he made his excuses? At least no one else would know my shame. He seemed to shake himself out of his momentary freeze and offered his hand to me.

"Shall we?"

Okay so we were really doing this. I took his slightly sweaty hand and let him lead me away. We didn't have far to walk, just across the street to his silver car. I blinked at it, slightly confused. Maybe it was a trick of the light but it seemed to be gleaming. I was sure it had looked quite grubby earlier; quite a match for Edward's dishevelled appearance at the time.

I couldn't help but feel slightly inferior. Edward had gone to all this trouble, clearly making an effort. He smiled politely as he opened the passenger door of the car, gesturing for me to sit. I was a little taken aback; no one had ever done this for me. I sat down cautiously on the leather upholstery as Edward walked around the car and got into his seat. I surveyed my surroundings. This was very swish indeed.

Edward started the car and away we went, without a word. I couldn't help but wonder where we were headed. I glanced out the window as the streets sped by. _Boy he drove fast._ It looked as though we were leaving town behind us. I sneaked a glance over at Edward. His face seemed determined, a man on a mission as he concentrated on his driving.

Obviously he didn't plan on speaking any time soon. This one was down to me.

"So...um...where are we going?" I asked, hesitantly.

Edward frowned, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I am so sorry Bella, I should have explained. Please excuse me."

_Could it be he was just as nervous as I was?_

"I thought we'd go to this pub I know. It's a little out of town but quiet and relaxing. We could talk more. I hope that's okay with you?"

I thought that may have been the longest sentence I had heard him utter. His voice really was lovely. And the pub sounded perfect. I hated crowded, noisy bars, and fancy restaurants intimidated me. I breathed a little sigh of relief. I realised I hadn't actually answered him. We really were a pair of bumbling fools.

I looked over at Edward with what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"That sounds perfect, Edward."

The relief on his face was almost comical. His hunched, tensed posture seemed to relax immediately. He went from nervous silence to almost verbal diarrhoea.

"That's great...please forgive me it's been awhile since I took anyone out and I wanted to find somewhere we could both relax and get to know each other, but I should have asked you first and well I am just rubbish at this..."

He hung his head sheepishly once he came to the end of his mini rant. I couldn't help myself. He looked so adorable. I reached over and gently placed my hand over his. I felt the tingle immediately, and by the look on his face, so did he.

"It's okay, Edward. I am new at this too. I haven't been on a date in a long time."

He blinked at me incredulously before, to my immense relief, he turned his eyes back to the road.

We were back to silence again. All or nothing with us, it seemed.

A few minutes passed and we turned down a narrow lane. I needed to convince my inner cynic that we weren't heading into the dark so he could murder and bury me in the woods. I was just starting to get a little concerned when I saw the bright lights and pub sign up ahead.

_Phew!_

Edward found a parking space easily and was at my door, opening it while I was still fumbling with the seatbelt. He took my hand and helped me to my feet. I managed to scramble almost gracefully out of the car, not hitting my head in the process. He didn't let go of my hand, as he locked the car before leading me up the path to the door, opening that for me too, of course.

We stepped inside and the place just blew me away. There was a roaring real fire, comfy sofas; this was more like a home than a pub, truly. Edward led me to a seat near the fire and turned to get us drinks.

"What would you like?" he asked politely.

Knowing I had to drive later so could have at least one drink I chose a glass of the local cider. While Edward was at the bar, I fidgeted in my seat, fiddling with my phone, wondering if I should send a text so someone knew where I was. Before I could make a decision either way, Edward reappeared with our drinks.

He sat down next to me, sprawling comfortably with his long legs stretched out in front of the fire, looking perfectly content. _Oh, this was interesting!_ It was the first time I had seen him truly relax. I felt the edge of his thigh brush mine. I tensed slightly, but it was in a good way. He was just so close, all warm man and he smelled absolutely delicious. Some of it was surely cologne but the rest, I just couldn't describe. I had to resist the urge to sniff him like a Bisto kid.

He shifted slightly in his seat, angling towards me with a shy smile.

"So, what do you think?" He gestured to our surroundings.

"I like it," I replied eagerly, nodding. "This place is charming, Edward." I couldn't help but smile.

His answering grin was dazzling.

I could feel my cheeks growing flushed. Some of it may be due to the warmth from the fire. Edward shrugged off his jacket, discarding it next to him. Now we were in the light I could really get a look, well, more of an ogle. _He was gorgeous!_ His sharp jaw line was freshly shaven, and his green eyes were startling. I hadn't noticed them before. I was transfixed. He was lean but not skinny, his white tee fitting him snugly, hinting at a muscular torso underneath. I really needed to stop staring so leaned forward to take a sip of my drink.

Edward launched into a tale of how he and his friend found the pub by mistake one night. They had wandered in expecting hostile locals but loved the place on sight. I agreed; it was a real find.

For a Saturday night, it wasn't overly busy. A cluster of locals were grouped around the bar, and through an archway I could see a few people eating in the adjoining restaurant.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked. "They do really good food here."

Before I had chance to answer, my stomach growled loudly. I turned beet red with embarrassment. It had been a long time since my makeshift lunch of cup a soup and biscuits earlier.

I glanced over at Edward, who was chuckling quietly to himself.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

He rose, gracefully and ambled across to pick up some menus from a nearby table. I couldn't resist another shameless ogle, especially when he leant across to pick them up. My mouth was watering and not just at the thought of food.

I needed to snap out of my Edward-trance and quickly as he was back by my side, handing me a menu. I tried not to jump as his warm fingers brushed mine accidentally. Part of me was hoping for a dark room again. I felt a little intimidated by his presence now.

Pretending to study the menu, I tried to get my scattered wits together. I could do this, I told myself sternly. This handsome, sweet guy was by my side and seemed to want my company. Once I had my mini meltdown under control I read the contents in more detail. This was right up my street. Home cooked dishes with no fancy ingredients. I settled on good old fashioned fish and chips and glanced up at Edward. _Big mistake._ He was watching me intently and once I caught him in the act he looked away. I thought I detected the hint of a blush on his pale cheeks. Aha, maybe it wasn't just me?

"Have you decided what you'd like?" Edward turned back toward me, smiling. "The fish and chips is really good here" he enthused.

I couldn't help but grin.

"That's exactly what I chose!" I blurted out.

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Really," I confirmed, nodding with a shy smile. I felt my tension start to loosen a little. Maybe, just maybe this was going to be okay.

As the evening passed, things got easier. Our conversation flowed - we started with food - then things just grew from there. Edward and I had remarkably similar tastes, both preferring simple things rather than the elaborate.

The food was absolutely delicious and I found myself clearing my plate. I didn't even stop to consider the dainty female "couldn't eat another thing" act. That simply wasn't me. Luckily for me I didn't have to watch my weight at the moment. I hadn't had an appetite at all recently and had dropped quite a few pounds. I chose not to have a dessert though, as I felt pleasantly full and a little sleepy. I opted for a coffee instead, to help me stay awake. Falling asleep on my date would really not be the best impression to make.

The longer I spent in Edward's company, the more I enjoyed being with him. He was charming, polite and sweet. His initial shyness was becoming less apparent. When I glanced at my watch, I was surprised to see it was already well past ten. We lingered over our drinks, enjoying the warmth from the fire. I was becoming more and more comfortable and didn't want to move.

We had to move eventually. Edward stood, offering his hand, smiling at my sleepy stance. With a gentle pull, he helped me to my feet, glancing around for my coat. I remembered at that point I had forgotten to bring one.

"Where is your jacket?" Edward asked, looking concerned. "Did you leave it in the car?"

"I um...forgot to bring one," I admitted sheepishly. "I was in a bit of a hurry earlier."

Edward frowned.

"It's chilly out...here," he mumbled, handing me his. "Take mine...I can't have you catching cold."

I inwardly swooned at the romanticism of his gesture. I slipped his jacket on, which of course was far too big. But the scent was...wow...concentrated Edward. Absolutely delicious. We walked back to the car in relative silence, Edward stayed close to my side throughout, even taking my arm when I stumbled over a pothole. He insisted on opening my door again. While he walked around the car I ducked my head and inhaled deeply. I wanted to commit his delicious scent to memory.

The drive home was tense. Conversation seemed more difficult away from the warm cosy environment of the pub, so we stayed mostly quiet. There was something about being in a dark space with Edward, my fingers were itching to reach across and touch him. In the end I almost sat on my hands to restrain myself. All too soon, Edward pulled up outside the shop.

"Where is your car, Bella?" he asked, looking around anxiously.

"It's around the back," I explained, pointing to the lane that led around to the back of the shop.

Edward immediately pulled away from the kerb and turned the car down the lane, muttering to himself "no way...not walking down there in the dark" as he drove. He pulled into the small parking area, next to my rusty old car. Luckily it was dark so he couldn't see quite what a heap it was. He was out of his seat in a flash, insistent on escorting me.

I fumbled with my keys, nervously, as I awaited the polite brush off. Edward reached for my hand, startling me slightly as he plucked the keys from my grasp, opening my door for me.

_Had I mistaken his behaviour this evening for politeness? _

I decided to avoid the potential for embarrassment and ducked inside the car hastily. I glanced up at Edward; he was peering down at me with a tense expression on his face. He dropped to his knees, leaning in. I froze. He was right there.

All my doubts were extinguished as his lips touched mine. My fingers grabbed at his hair as my lips parted, allowing him in. Our kisses soon grew heated; our breathing accelerated. Just like before, I couldn't get enough of him. I felt his tongue sweep along my lower lip and I was lost. I leaned back in my seat, pulling him on top of me, drowning in his scent as I grabbed eagerly at this gorgeous man.

My mind raced, wondering just how far this could go. I wanted him right here right now but the rational part of my brain started to take over. This was not the time, or the place. And I was not a slut. I felt our kisses slow in momentum and Edward gently pulled back, resting his forehead against mine as we both tried to calm our breathing. I rested my hands on his shoulders, not wanting to let go of him. Edward gently planted a soft kiss on my lips before clambering rather awkwardly to his feet, shivering slightly from the cold. I felt awful – I had his coat. I tried to shrug out of it immediately but he shook his head.

"Keep it, Bella. I want you warm," he insisted.

Again, I felt myself swoon inside. With one final kiss and a whispered "I'll call you" Edward turned away and clambered into his car. I could resist watching him one last time. He seemed to wait. I realised, he was going to sit there until he knew I was on my way.

I turned the key and started the car, pulling away. I turned the radio up loud, smiling to myself. Of course I watched Edward in my rear view mirror until he took an alternative turn and disappeared from my view. Soon I was home. I flung myself down on my bed, keeping Edward's jacket on for now. I wasn't going to sleep with it on. Honestly. But I could cuddle it for awhile as I reflected on the day's events.

This was certainly one Saturday I wouldn't forget.

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you so much for reading. Also thanks to TwiLucy-UK and SweetLovinCullen for prereading and to my Betas annetteinoz and EMCxo.**_

_**In case you were wondering, this will be a short story, 10 chapters at the most and will update fairly infrequently until FMLW is finished.**_

_**Laters taters**_

_**HKP**_


End file.
